At present, in a management system formed by multiple servers (such as a cloud server management system), each server is called a service node, and the service nodes share a fan module and a power supply module. Each service node is disposed with a BMC (Baseboard Management Controller, baseboard management controller), and a remote host may send a management command to the BMC in the service node through an SMM (System Management Module, system management module), so as to realize remote management of the service node. The remote host may also manage the fan module and the power supply module through the SMM. However, in the prior art, the remote host cannot realize management of the fan module and the power supply module through the service node.